While walking on a plane surface, a traveler first headed 18 miles north, then 11 miles west, then 6 miles south and finally 6 miles east. How many miles from the starting point was the traveler after these four legs of the journey?
Answer: In total, the traveler went 12 miles north and 5 miles west. This forms a 5-12-13 Pythagorean triple, so the traveler is $\boxed{13}$ miles away from the starting point.